


New Fears

by imafanoftoomanythings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Angst, Are you done?, Gen, Have you read enough yet?, Hospitals, How many tags do you want to read?, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, My First Fanfic, Police, Shooting, Why are you still reading these?, You are officially insane for the continuous reading of tags, okay, seriously?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafanoftoomanythings/pseuds/imafanoftoomanythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin works late one night, the last thing he expected was for an insane man to break in with a gun. Now, Gavin only has one option - Hide. And if that doesn't work, well... Let's just say he doesn't want to go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So this is my first Rooster Teeth fanfic and, well, my first fanfic ever! So I hope I did an okay job. I thought I’d spent enough time reading them and had better try my own. And this just came to me. Also, I’m Australian, so some spelling might be a bit weird to some of you. But enough of me talking… Let’s go to the story!

Chapter 1

Gavin lent back in his chair, yawning, as he watched the latest Let’s Play Minecraft video buffer. It had taken him ages to finish editing it, being a very long recording. Pulling out his phone, he had a quick look on Twitter and YouTube, before setting it back down next to the keyboard on his desk, and standing up. Gavin looked around the empty office, and decided to go and get himself a beer whilst waiting for the video to finish buffering on YouTube.

Gavin opened the door to find that the rest of the building didn’t have the lights on. He didn’t find this odd though, as it was about 2 in the morning. Geoff had left around 9 to go home and see Griffon and Millie, after Gavin convinced him it would take him ages to finish editing not only this weeks Let’s Play Minecraft, but the next 2 weeks Minecraft Let’s Plays too. The only reason Gavin had to do this was because he was going back to England in 3 days to see his family and film some more Slo Mo Guys content with Dan. So, he was stuck with staying at the office until he was finished editing, and then catching a cab back to Geoff’s.

As Gavin shut the door of the office and went to turn on the lights for the rest of the building, he saw a car pulling to a stop outside of the gates of the Rooster Teeth building. Craning his neck to get a better look out of the glass doors, he saw the shape of what looked to be a big and burly man getting out of the car. Squinting at the figure that was approaching the metal gates, Gavin watched as the man walked through the glow of a nearby streetlight, which allowed Gavin to get a pretty clear view of him.

The man was dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, dark grey jeans, and had a black beanie covering his head and what looked to be a surgical mask covering his face. In one hand, there was a crowbar. In the other, a gun.

Gavin jerked backwards. There was no doubt in his mind what this man was planning, and Gavin didn’t want to be a part of it. At all. He jumped a little as he heard the clang of metal on metal, from the man bringing the crow-bar down on the padlock that was on the gate. A few more clangs, and the padlock broke, and fell with a clatter onto the concrete. Gavin saw the man put down the crow-bar, and heave the gates open. Gavin stood frozen, eyes widening and heart pounding, as the man leant down and picked up the crow-bar again, before he quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. Gavin looked on as the man started to walk quickly but silently towards the Rooster Teeth main entrance, right where Gavin was standing.

Gavin finally broke himself out of his trance and quickly walked backwards, straight into the front desk that Kara usually occupied. Managing not to trip over, he quickly turned around and went to open the door to the Achievement Hunter office, before remembering the lights were on and that would alert this man that someone was home. So Gavin turned and ran deep into the building. Deciding not to go upstairs, Gavin ran towards the animation studio. He quickly opened and closed the door, trying to be as quiet as possible, and then sprinted towards Ryan’s desk, which had some empty boxes sitting in front of it, blocking the underside of the desk from view from the door. Gavin quickly crouched down to hide beneath it. Not the best hiding spot, but considering this room, it was a sensible choice, considering that he did have 2 ways to go from there to run if he needed.

Gavin waited, crouched behind Ryan’s desk in the darkness animation studio. Just when Gavin was starting to wonder if the man was actually going to break in or not, he heard the sound that he was expecting.

SMASH!

The tinkling sound of glass hitting the floor echoed throughout the animation studio, from the door to the rest of the building. Ears working overtime, Gavin even heard the small crunching sounds as the man walked over the glass fragments he had just littered the floor with. Breathing in and out slowly through his nose, Gavin focused on listening to try and get a picture of what was happening.

Click, squeak, pause, thunk! Gavin jumped as he heard this. His heart pounding, he jumped again as he heard another door open and close. It sounded as of the man was checking the rooms for valuables. Hearing another door open, and then a long pause, it sounded as if the man had found something he thought to be worth stealing. Gavin braced himself, praying that the man would decide not to come into the animation studio, though the chances of his wish coming true weren’t in his favour.

Suddenly, Gavin heard the slam of a door, and the sounds of loud footsteps running through the building. Doors were opening and closing like crazy, and then it hit Gavin what the man would have seen.

He’d have seen the lights in the Achievement Hunter office on. And the video buffering. And it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out that someone was here.

Shaking with nerves, Gavin winced as the door to the animation studio was flung open. Hearing a click, Gavin squinted as the lights flickered to life. Peeking out past the boxes from underneath Ryan’s desk, he scrunched up his eyes at the light that had suddenly bathed the room. Seeing the mysterious man jogging around with the gun in his hand, Gavin curled up as he tried to make himself as small as possible. Watching the man come closer and closer, Gavin’s heart was thumping so loudly in his chest that he was surprised the man hadn’t heard it yet. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, right beside the desk.

Eyes wide open in fear, Gavin didn’t make a sound, he didn’t even dare to breathe, as the pair of legs stood right next to him. Then, the legs turned around and started to walk away quickly. But of course, Gavin’s abysmal luck kicked in right then, as his foot that had been curled up in an awkward position accidentally kicked one of the boxes he was hiding behind.

The man froze. Turning around slowly, the man walked towards the desk. Gavin bit his lip, trying to steady himself for what he knew was going to come next. After nothing happening for a few moments, Gavin thought, or rather prayed, that the man was going to leave. But instead, the mans surgical mask covered face appeared, right next to his, his eyes boring into Gavin’s.

Gavin let out a yell, and on instinct, brought his hands up and shoved them with as much force as he could muster into the man’s chest. The man grunted in surprise and stumbled backwards, falling to the floor, which allowed Gavin to jump up from underneath the desk and run. Sprinting towards the door that led back to the front entrance, Gavin opened it. But there was one thing that he had forgotten about. The gun.

As Gavin hurtled through the door, he heard a bang, and then immediately felt searing pain in the side of his abdomen. Falling to the ground, he tried to get up, but he was unable to do more that curl up in a foetal position on the floor. Groaning in pain, Gavin put a hand to his side, and was greeted by a warm and sticky feeling. Gasping in shock, Gavin jerked a bit as the man came through the door.

“Too bad you were here,” the man said in a deep, gruff voice. “I didn’t want to have to hurt anyone, but I also don’t want anyone to know about this, so I had to shoot you.”

Even whilst in a huge amount of pain, Gavin couldn’t help but think that this man was absolutely insane. Even if Gavin wasn’t here, they would have known they’d been robbed because the place would have been trashed! But Gavin didn’t voice this for two reasons; one, he could barely talk as it was, and two, he really didn’t want to be shot again, which was very likely to happen.

The man laughed and then quickly ran towards the shattered front door. Gavin saw him climb out and run towards the gates, before the man left his line of sight. Hearing a car start up, and then drive off, Gavin concluded that he had left.

Wincing from the pain in his side, Gavin could only think of one thing. Geoff. Call Geoff. He reached into his pocket with his free hand (the other was covering his side), before remembering that he had left it on his desk. Mentally hitting himself on the head, Gavin again tried to stand, but found he was unable to even sit up, due to the throbbing pain that was now causing tears to come to his eyes. So Gavin had to crawl.

Pushing himself along the floor, Gavin winced and moaned at every movement that he made, but he never gave up. He was determined not to bollocks this up, and have to lie on the floor of his favourite building in the world bleeding to death. So Gavin kept pushing himself to the AH office door. Finally reaching it, Gavin had to reach up to the door knob and open it, which in itself nearly made him pass out from the pain and the blood loss that was making the world around him start to appear blurry. Opening the door, Gavin could see the dark crimson all over his side, covering his shirt, and he could see it trailing in a long line back from where he had crawled. It was like something out of a horror movie.

Breathing heavily through his mouth, Gavin pushed himself into the AH office. Luckily his desk was the closest to the door, and so it didn’t take him long to get to it and reach up and grab his phone. Granted, it did still cause him huge pain. Typing in the passcode to his phone, Gavin tried to clear his vision of the black spots that were appearing in his vision as he found Geoff’s number and hit the call button. Hitting the speaker button, Gavin let him arm fall to the ground, unable to hold it up any longer.

After the 5th or 6th ring, Geoff answered. “Dicks dude, why are you calling me? It’s 2 in the morning and you told me-”

“Geoff…” Gavin moaned as loud as he could, which admittedly at this time, wasn’t that loud. “Geoff…”

“Gavin?! What? What is it? You don’t sound good dude, what’s happened?” Geoff sounded genuinely worried and a bit scared. Gavin had never heard him scared, and it didn’t bode well with him.

“Uhh… man… came here… had… gun… shot… me…” Gavin choked in air as he said this. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open, as they continued trying to drift shut.

“OH FUCK!” Geoff yelled, which echoed throughout the AH office. “Hold on buddy, I’ll be right there. Don’t move, don’t hang up, just keep breathing and stay awake Gavin, stay awake!” Geoff said this is a very worried and commanding tone.

“I… can’t…” Gavin vision flickered in and out as he said this. He could vaguely hear Geoff in the background, yelling at him, but he was too tired to understand what Geoff was saying. Struggling to choke in air, Gavin shuddered as his eyes finally drifted closed, and the last thing he heard was Geoff’s voice, yelling at him from the phone, before floating off into the peaceful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I did not expect the kind of response I got at ALL! You guys are awesome and I send you all virtual cookies! The response got me so motivated that I've finished chapter 3 already too (which is currently the longest chapter I've written!), and I'm going to start chapter 4 soon as well!
> 
> As for this chapter, I had a bit of trouble writing this with all the medical stuff, but I tried, so please don’t kill me if it isn’t completely right. Also, I make up 5 OC’s for this chapter, but that’s only because they are the Paramedics and Policemen, so I kinda had to. I generally don’t like OC’s myself, but I had to do it.
> 
> By the way, I now have a Beta! She's one of my best friends from school, and has agreed to help me out! So shout-out to Decemberrain!
> 
> Anyway, I think that is enough of my blathering. Onwards!

Chapter 2

Geoff groaned as he awoke to the sound of his ring tone screaming at him from the bedside table (at least, it sounded loud enough to be screaming). Throwing his arm over to his phone and grabbing it, Geoff opened his eyes and immediately squinted at the bright screen that had Gavin’s name on it as well as the time. 2:04am. Wondering why on earth Gavin would be calling at this hour, Geoff hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear, just as Griffon started to awaken next to him.

“Dicks dude, why are you calling me? It’s 2 in the morning and you told me-” Geoff started out, but was cut off by Gavin.

“Geoff... Geoff…” was all Geoff heard. He could tell from the wheezing and weakened tone that was coming through the phone that something was seriously wrong, and immediately switched to worried father mode.

“Gavin?! What? What is it? You don’t sound good dude, what’s happened?” Geoff couldn’t help but sound panicked, and Griffon, who was now fully awake and was listening to Geoff’s end of the conversation, widened her eyes in confusion and worry. Geoff waved her off.

“Uhh… man… came here… had… gun… shot… me…” The word gun had Geoff extremely worried from the start, and when he heard those last two words, Geoff went into full blown panic mode.

“OH FUCK!” Geoff yelled, which caused Griffon to jump and make quietening gestures in case of Millie being awake, but also made Griffon open her eyes wide, pleading with Geoff to tell her what was going on. But Geoff was too worried to do anything more than say, “Hold on buddy, I’ll be right there. Don’t move, don’t hang up, just keep breathing and stay awake Gavin, stay awake!” As Geoff was yelling this, he leapt out of his and Griffon’s bed and quickly threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts, and grabbed his wallet and car keys from the bedside table.

What Geoff was saying caused Griffon to gasp with shock and jump out of bed too. But Geoff signalled for her to stay at home with Millie, and then, just as he was running towards the front door, Geoff heard, “I… can’t…” come through the phone.

“Yes, yes you can Gavin. Don’t you fucking dare die on me,” Geoff yelled into the phone as he threw open the front door, slammed it shut, and then ran to the car and started it. “Don’t you dare, buddy, don’t you dare. Gavin, you listen to me right now, you will stay awake until I get there. Gavin, tell me something. Gavin, please respond. Fuck, GAVIN!”

Heart pounding in his chest, Geoff reversed his car out of the driveway and then sped off down the street, heading for the Rooster Teeth building that was about 8 minutes’ drive away. Though, with the way Geoff was now, that wouldn’t take more than 5. But it was 5 minutes that he didn’t have. Geoff couldn’t hear Gavin anymore, and he had no idea whether the Brit was now alive or dead. Dead. Geoff really didn’t want to think of that possibility. It was practically impossible to imagine someone so full of life like Gavin to be reduced to lying on the floor, a shell, not moving or breathing. It just didn’t comprehend in Geoff’s mind. So, Geoff just drove, yelling into the phone in vain hope that Gavin was awake to hear it.

It only took Geoff about 4 minutes to get to the Rooster Teeth building, and he could already see the gates hanging wide open, the broken padlock glinting in the moonlight on the concrete. Leaving his car on and jumping out, he ran straight through the open gates and headed for the main entrance. Coming up to the main entrance, Geoff could see glass littering the ground from the shattered door, and beyond that, the Achievement Hunter office door hanging wide open, lights blazing from it, and… Geoff’s heart stopped. A thick, crimson red trail of _blood_ straggling out of it, into the darkness. Wasting no time, Geoff climbed through the shattered glass door and ran over to the AH office door, looking in.

There, lying in front of his desk on the floor, eyes closed, was Gavin.

Geoff stood still for a moment in shock, before coming to himself and jumping over to Gavin’s side. Quickly checking to see if he was breathing, Geoff sighed in relief to find that he was taking breaths in and out. Albeit, weakened and rasping ones, but breaths all the same. Remembering his army training, Geoff quickly pull off his shirt and wrapped it around Gavin’s side, and managed to tie it firmly in place. Then, Geoff whipped out his phone, and dialled 911.

“Ambulance, Ambulance!” Geoff yelled into the phone as soon as it connected, not giving the other person time to even speak.

“Putting you through,” said a calm, female voice from the other end of the phone.

“Hello sir, what’s your emergency?” asked a male voice with a thick Texan accent from the phone as soon as it connected.

“My friend has been shot! I got a call from him about 5 minutes ago saying some man had broken into the office we work at and that the guy had shot him! I drove here, found him, wrapped up the wound and then dialled 911!” Geoff yelled into the phone.

“Okay sir, where are you located, I’ll send an Ambulance immediately,” said the man.

“636 Ralph Ablanedo Drive, Austin,” Geoff answered immediately.

“Okay sir, an Ambulance is on the way,” the man said after a moment’s pause, “Now, I want you to stay on the phone with me and tell me about his condition.”

“Well, he’s been bleeding a lot,” Geoff said in a panicked tone, glancing down at the too-white Brit. “When I got here, I saw a thick trail of blood coming from down the hallway into the room where I am now, so I’d say he’s crawled in here for some reason. The shirt I’ve wrapped the wound in about 2 minutes ago now has a patch of blood on it; looks to be about 2 inches wide, so I think the bleeding’s slowed down a bit.”

“Okay, sir, where has he been shot?”

“In the side of his abdomen, looks to be just under his rib cage.”

“Alright, sir. And what is his breathing like?”

“Not too good. He’s wheezing and struggling to get in air, but he’s still going,” Geoff said. After talking to the man on the phone for another 3 minutes or so and keeping him updated on Gavin’s condition, Geoff heard Ambulance sirens in the distance, and suddenly felt a little calmer. Help was nearly there.

“Alright sir. Has the Ambulance arrived yet?”

“I can hear it. It’s just about here,” Geoff responded, feeling a little bit of relief.

“Good. Well, I’m going to have to hang up now, but I hope your friend will be alright.”

“Thanks, yeah I hope so too,” Geoff responded, feeling a bit surprised that the phone attendant would say that, before realising that he probably had to say that to everyone.

The other end of the phone went dead, and Geoff took his phone down from his ear and hit the lock button. Hearing a car, well more like van, pull up outside, Geoff ran out to the main entrance and yelled to the Ambulance officers and waved his arms to gain their attention.

They Paramedics obviously saw him, and Geoff saw 2 men and 1 woman jogging over, the woman and one of the men with First Aid Kits in their hands, and the second man wheeling a gurney. Unlocking the door that wasn’t smashed for them, Geoff let them in.

“Hello. Where’s the patient?” said the first man who came in the door, getting straight down to business.

“I found him in here,” Geoff said, immediately leading them over to the AH office and letting them in.

The 3 Paramedics immediately went over to Gavin, and opened the First Aid Kits. Pulling out various things for Gavin, Geoff suddenly had to get out of the room. Geoff walked out of the room and went to sit in the chair behind the front desk. Putting his head in his hands, Geoff breathed out a shaky sigh, and shook his head at how this could happen. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, causing Geoff to look up.

“I’m Chloe,” said the female Paramedic.

“Geoff,” said Geoff, introducing himself too.

“Are you alright?” asked Chloe.

“Uhh, yeah,” Geoff responded.

“Hmm. I’m not sure I believe you,” Chloe said with a sad smile, “It’s normal to be scared, and in shock, you know. It’s not something to be embarrassed about.”

“Well, I’m just thinking, I’m not in that much danger compared to Gavin, now am I?” said Geoff.

“His name is Gavin? Thanks. Also, did you know that shock can actually be as dangerous as that bullet wound in there? So tell me honestly, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Geoff said with much more confidence than earlier.

“Good,” Chloe smiled, “The Police should be arriving any minute now; we also alerted them to what has happened.”

“Oh, I’ll wait for them then, but when you take Gavin to the hospital, I’m coming with you.”

“That’s fine,” Chloe smiled, and then went back into the AH office. Geoff could hear them talking, saying something about the ‘blood loss’ and the ‘possibility of Hypovolemic Shock’, whatever that was.

Hearing some more sirens and seeing the flashing lights out the front of the building, Geoff got up and went outside. Seeing a Police car pull up just behind the Ambulance of the kerb, Geoff walked over to them. 2 Police Officers, a Corporal and a normal Officer, got out and walked up to him.

“Hey there. I’m Corporal Dern and this is Officer Wright. We’ve been informed of a shooting that has taken place here? Is that correct?” The older man spoke.

“Hey. I’m Geoff Ramsey, and yeah, there’s been a shooting here,” Geoff responded.

“Alright Mr Ramsey, can you please tell me everything you know about this incident?”

“Well, I got a call, it would have been about 15 minutes ago now, from a co-worker who’d stayed in late, saying that some man had shown up with a gun, and ended up shooting him,” Geoff swallowed thickly before continuing, “I immediately came here and found him, and then phoned for an Ambulance.”

“Who’s the victim?”

“Gavin Free. He actually also lives with me and my family.”

The Corporal nodded in understanding, and continued to talk. “Can you take us inside and show us what you’ve seen? Also, are you the boss here, ‘cause if you’re not, we’re going to have to phone them and find out all the details; see if there’s anyone that you might know of who’d want to hurt Mr Free.”

“Sure, I’ll take you in,” Geoff said, as he started to lead the two Officers into the building. Continuing to talk, Geoff said, “Also, I’m not the boss here. The man who runs this place is Burnie Burns. I have his mobile number; I’ll give it to you so you can call him. This is Rooster Teeth Productions, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Officer Wright said, after Geoff gave him the phone number. Geoff saw Wright walk over to the entrance and hold his mobile up to his ear.

Suddenly, the gurney appeared in the doorway of the AH office, the two male Paramedics wheeling it along, with Chloe monitoring Gavin, who was lying on it. Corporal Dern took a brief but thorough look at Gavin, before heading into the AH office. Geoff quickly followed him.

“Look, I’m going in the Ambulance to the Hospital with Gavin, but if you need any more info about this, just call. Here’s my number,” Geoff said, giving his mobile number to Dern.

“Right, thanks. I’ll keep looking for evidence, and we’ll call you if anything shows up.”

“Thanks,” Geoff replied, before quickly walking out the door and heading straight for the gates. Stopping by his car, Geoff turned it off, pulled out the keys and then locked it, before heading for the Ambulance which Gavin had just been loaded into. Geoff could hear some more Police sirens in the distance as he jogged quickly to the Ambulance, and assumed that more cops were on the way.

“Come on, jump in,” said Chloe, holding open the door for him. Geoff quickly hopped in, Chloe slamming the door shut behind him. Sitting on one of the 2 seats in the back, Geoff tried to convince himself that Gavin would be fine.

The other two men introduced themselves as Lewis, who had just hopped into the driver’s seat, and Sam, who was currently helping Chloe to monitor Gavin and keep on treating him. Geoff said ‘Hello’, but nothing more. He was too worried. All he could do was sit there and wait, praying for the best as the Ambulance, sirens and lights blazing, screamed through the streets towards the Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand we’re done for this chapter. So I tried my best on all the medical stuff, but it was probably a bit wrong. Also, the same thing applies for the Police officers, because I have no idea how they would talk in this situation or anything, so I just did what sounded good in my head. Hehe, hope it worked! Oh well. Anyway, please review. You know you want to! ;)
> 
> I also actually looked up types of shock, which is how I found out about Hypovolemic Shock. I found this definition on the Medline Plus website, which sums it up well for those who don't know what it is: "Hypovolemic shock is an emergency condition in which severe blood and fluid loss make the heart unable to pump enough blood to the body. This type of shock can cause many organs to stop working." This obviously fitted in very well with the story, so I put it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> First off, sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. School likes tests, and it took me a while to get this chapter to a standard I was happy with. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long...
> 
> Secondly, Isacc_Kran pointed out to me that since Matt is the CEO of RT, he is technically Geoff's boss. As I've written Burnie as Geoff's boss, I've made the decision to have not have Matt as the CEO in this story. I doubt this'll have much impact in the long run though.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I've got to say for now. Hope you like Chapter 3.

Chapter 3

Waking up to the sound of his iPhone ringing, Burnie groaned and rubbed at his eyes. Turning on the lamp beside his bed and sitting up, Burnie picked up his phone and looked at the number, which turned out to be a mobile number he didn’t know. Contemplating whether or not to answer it, Burnie decided that he would, if only to give the person calling him at 2:30 in the morning a piece of his mind.

Hitting the answer button and holding the phone up to his ear, Burnie heard a professional male voice come through the phone stating, “Is this Mr Burnie Burns, the boss of Rooster Teeth Productions?”

“That would be me. Who am I speaking to?” Burnie responded, wondering how this stranger knows who he is and got his mobile number.

“I’m Officer Daryl Wright with the Austin Police Department,” the man responded, and Burnie’s stomach dropped. A phone call from the police could never be a good sign, “I have to inform you that there has been a break in and, I’m sorry to say, a shooting at your office.”

“WHAT?!” Burnie yelled into the phone, immediately jumping out of his bed and grabbing some clothes to get into, “Who was shot?”

“The victims name is Gavin Free, from what one of your co-workers, Geoff Ramsey, informed us.”

“Shit. He isn’t dead is he?”

“No.” Officer Wright responded, and Burnie let out a breath of relief. At least the Brit was still alive, “The ambulance is just leaving with him and Mr Ramsey right now.”

“Jesus,” Burnie said, not really knowing how to respond. Wright seemed to pick up on this and so continued to talk, “Look, there isn’t much more I can tell you over the phone, so could you please come down here for a statement?”

“Yeah, I was already about to leave,” Burnie responded, grabbing his glasses and shoving them on, before snatching up his wallet and car keys and rushing out the door.

“I’ll see you soon then, Mr Burns,” Office Wright said, before ending the phone call.

Burnie put his phone in his pocket and jumped into his car, starting it and then immediately reversing out the driveway. He wanted to get this statement with the Police over and done with as soon as he could, so he could the go to the Hospital and find out how Gavin was doing. He could only imagine what state Geoff would be in right now. The Brit was practically Geoff’s son, in all but blood. Geoff would pretty much be having a heart attack right now.

Shaking his head, Burnie concentrated on driving as fast as he could to the RT building. He needed to find out what happened immediately.

~~~~~

Geoff sighed as he pulled out his phone to call Griffon. They had arrived at the Hospital a few minutes ago and Gavin had been immediately wheeled through the ER and into surgery. Consequently, Geoff had been left in the waiting room after being given a shitty hospital shirt (which he wanted to change out of as soon as he had something else to wear) with a few other members of the public, to either watch crappy night time TV, read some old magazines or do something else that he pleased. Geoff was opting to do the something else which for him meant to call Griffon, who by now would probably be about to leave herself with Millie to try and find out what had happened.

Geoff got up and walked outside into the cool night-time air. Standing to the right of the sidewalk out of the way of anyone who would want to enter the Hospital, Geoff hit the call button and held his phone up to his ear. On the second ring, Griffon picked up.

“Hi, what happened?” Griffon immediately asked, cutting straight to the point.

“Well, Gavin was working late like I told you, and apparently some man came to the office and-,” Geoff trailed off, not knowing how to proceed.

“What happened?” Griffon persisted, “You have to tell me.”

Geoff let out a slow breath, before continuing to talk, “This guy, he had a gun. He… He shot Gav, Griffon.”

“SHIT! Are you at the hospital now then?!” Griffon yelled. Geoff could tell she didn’t want to think of the other possibility.

“Yeah, I called an ambulance and they came and took Gav and I here. The Police have also been alerted and they’re at the office. Burnie should be getting there soon too, since one of the officers called him. Right now, Gav’s in surgery.”

“Fuck,” Griffon said, “I’ll get my parents to come over to look after Millie and then I’ll be right there.”

“’Kay. Bring me a shirt too, yeah?”

“Sure, bye.” With that, the line went dead.

Geoff sighed once again, knowing that he’d have to make this call many more times in the next ten minutes. Well, I’d better get started Geoff thought to himself. The first call was the most obvious – Michael. Finding the Jersey boys number in his contacts, Geoff hit the call button. After a few rings, he answered.

“What the fuck are you calling me about right fucking now, Geoff? Don’t you know what fucking time it is?” Michael asked, sounding half-asleep still.

“Yeah, I know Michael, but you are gonna want to hear this and then get down here,” Geoff answered.

“Hear what? Go where? Geoff? You don’t sound too good.”

“That when Gavin was working late, some random man broke into the office. He had a gun.” At this, Geoff heard a sharp intake of breath. Geoff ploughed on, “He shot Gav, Michael.”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Michael yelled, and Geoff cringed at the extremely loud yelling that went straight into his ear. Hearing some banging from the other end of the phone, Geoff continued to talk.

“He’s in surgery right now. Griffon's coming here as soon as her parents arrive to look after Millie at ours, and Burnie’s gone to the Office to talk with the cops. Could you pick Ray up on the way down? I’ll call him next so he’s waiting.”

“Sure, sure. We’ll be there soon,” said Michael, sounding quite breathless. With that, Geoff hung up and called Ray.

~~~~~

Geoff smiled grimly at Griffon as she quickly walked into the Hospital through the automatic sliding doors. Griffon immediately ran to Geoff, sitting down next to him and immediately questioning him.

“How’s Gav?”

“I don’t know Griffon, they haven’t told me anything since we got here but, that was only about 20 minutes ago. We probably won’t hear anything for a while yet, but it looked pretty bad…” Geoff trailed off, looking at Griffon in concern, eyes conveying how he wasn’t fully sure if Gavin was going to come out of this alive. Griffon’s eyes mirrored his own in worry.

“Who have you called?” Griffon asked whilst giving Geoff his shirt, trying to steer the conversation topic away from where it currently was. Geoff immediately grabbed it and swapped it with the Hospital one, whilst responding to Griffon’s question.

“I’ve called all of the AH crew and as I said on the phone, Burnie already knows and is probably by now at the office. That’s everyone who knows. They should be getting here at any moment; they don’t live too far away.”

Geoff was proved to be right a few minutes later, when Michael, Ray and Lindsay all ran into the waiting room, eyes searching frantically for the Ramsey’s. Griffon waved to get their attention and the quickly walked over, and immediately started talking all at once.

“What the fuck happened Geoff?”

“How’s Gavin?”

“When did it happen?”

“How’d you find out?”

“Is he gonna be alright?”

“Guys, guys, would you stop talking for a second and let me talk? Dicks,” Geoff sighed, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. The three of them immediately shut up, allowing Geoff to talk, “Look, I don’t know much of anything yet, they wheeled him into the operating room as soon as we got here, which was about half an hour ago now. And I don’t think we’re going to hear anything for a while yet, cause who knows how long the operation is going to take. So just sit and try to calm down. There’s nothing we can do now.”

The three of them saw the sense in his words, and went to sit down on the seats opposite them. Lindsay then decided to speak up, asking in a quiet voice, “How’d you find him Geoff?”

“Well I got a call about 2 from him and at first I just thought he was calling for a lift. But then he started to talk, and well… I’ve never heard him sound like he did then. It was like all of the life and energy in him had been completely drained and he was just left as a weak and empty shell. It was freaky guys, lemme tell you,” Geoff trailed off, shaking his head slowly, remembering Gavin’s weak and tired voice and his body as Geoff had found him; slumped against his desk, not moving except for the tiny movement of his chest indicating breathing. Geoff already knew that he would never forget that, nor the shock, horror and pain that it had caused. That it was still continuing to cause.

The four of them looked at him, eyes wide, struggling to imagine Gavin speaking as Geoff had described. They all looked a bit lost for words, not knowing what to say. Geoff continued on speaking after a pause, trying to keep his voice steady as it was threatening to shake and convey how scared he was (which was the last thing he needed when he was trying to comfort the others who were worried and completely freaked as well). As Geoff proceeded with the rest of the story, the other 4 sitting with him maintained their shocked looks. When he told them about Gavin barely breathing, Michael punched the chair next to him in anger, then yelled “FUCK” at the pain it triggered, causing the group to look his direction at the sudden noise. A nurse at the front desk looked up and glared at him for the language, but then went back to work, acknowledging the fact that high-pressure situations did bring out crude language in some. Everyone else in the waiting room ignored the incident completely. The small group then looked back to Geoff, who finished recounting the events that had unfolded.

By now, Geoff had his head in his hands and his voice, no matter how hard he tried, wavered and shook. Griffon put an arm around him as he took a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself down and not break down right there in the waiting room. Michael, Ray and Lindsay were speechless, and looked like they wanted to say something comforting but couldn’t find the words.

Suddenly, they all heard footsteps running up to them. Looking up, Geoff, Griffon, Michael, Ray and Lindsay saw Jack, Caiti, Ryan and Caleb all jogging up to them. They all burst into questions like Michael, Ray and Lindsay had, and Geoff ended up having to repeat the story he had just told. Then, they all just sat around, not knowing what to do. Eventually Jack spoke up.

“What are we gonna do about telling the rest of RT? And the community?”

“I’ve been thinking about that, and I reckon we should wait ‘til Burnie gets here and ask him. He’s obviously gonna come after finishing his talk with the cops, but we need him before we make any major decisions.” Everyone else nodded or mumbled in agreement. “Burnie should be here soon I think. It’s been about an hour since they called him, so he shouldn’t be too long.”

~~~~~

Geoff sighed as he looked around at the rest of the Achievement Hunter’s and Burnie, who had joined them about 4am after his talk with the cops. He had simply described it as the normal shit anyone had to do with a statement, and left it at that.

Looking at his watch whilst yawning, Geoff discovered it was now about 6am. He was one of the only ones awake at this point (Ray and Ryan being the only others still up), after he had convinced the others to get some shut eye whilst he waited for the doctor to come out and tell them the news.

Looking towards the door for the millionth time that morning, Geoff’s eyes widened a little as a nurse came through the double-doors with a clipboard in her hands. Straightening up in his chair, he watched as the female walked towards their group. When she got close, Ray and Ryan sat up too and started to arouse the others, realising she was obviously aiming for them. She walked up to Geoff and started to speak quietly.

“Are you Geoff Ramsey? Here for Gavin Free?”

“Yeah, that’s me. How is he?”

“Well, are you his boss, because if you’re not family or his workplaces head you’re technically not allowed to know.”

“I’m the boss of the company he works at,” said Burnie as he sat up quickly. “Burnie Burns. Now, what can you tell us?”

Quickly checking her clipboard to make sure the details they had obtained about Gavin and his workplace matched up with what Burnie said, she responded, “He’s in a stable condition.” At this, everyone relaxed a little and Geoff let out a breath of relief he didn’t realise he had been holding. Their favourite Brit was still alive and kicking. “He lost a lot of blood but thankfully the bullet didn’t hit any of his organs. We just had the problem of getting it out of him and stopping the bleeding. We’ve got him hooked up to a blood transfusion right now, so that shouldn’t be much of a problem anymore. Would you like to see him? Though I’m afraid I can only allow two of you in the room with him.”

“Thanks,” Burnie said, smiling at the nurse who gave him a small grin back. “Geoff, Griffon, you to go and see him. You’re the closest to him and pretty much his family over here. We’ll contact his family and Dan about what’s happened.”

“Thanks Burnie,” Griffon said, before looking back to the Nurse who gestured for Geoff and Griffon to follow her. Turning around, the Nurse walked back towards the double-doors she had come out of. Smiling and saying a quick “Bye” to the others, Griffon and Geoff followed the Nurse through the doors and down the winding passage-ways to Gavin’s room. Geoff walked in first, and immediately took notice of the multiple machines hooked up to Gavin’s body that looked so fragile in the single stark white bed. Taking a shaky breath, Geoff walked over to the seat closest to the bed and sat down, Griffon taking the seat opposite. The Nurse said to hit the call button in case they needed anything or anything unusual happened, and then walked out, leaving them to their silent vigil by Gavin’s bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for more people in the story now! And there are more to come :) Hope you liked it. Let me know by reviewing! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but school is still giving me tests. I had a Chemistry one yesterday that took a lot of my time for study, so I didn't have that much writing time until last night, in which I finished this chapter for you guys. And as repayment for my long time away, it is the longest chapter I've ever written. Nearly hit 3000 words!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. I'll shut up now so you can read it.

Chapter 4

Burnie’s eyes followed Geoff and Griffon as they walked through the doors leading to the ICU. As they disappeared from his line of sight, Burnie turned around in his seat to face everyone else, who looked back to him from the doors too.

“Well, I don’t think there’s much else for us to do here now. It’d probably be best if you guys go home and rest for a while; you can come back later during visiting hours to see Gav. I’ll go to my place and call everyone over for an emergency meeting, then I’ll tell them. I can’t go to the office seeing as the Police are crawling all over it for evidence.” Burnie let out a heavy sigh “I’ll also do a video chat with Gav’s parents and Dan, cause I reckon that’d be the best way to tell them. There’s no way I could say to them Gavin’s been shot just over the phone.”

“Sounds good,” Ryan responded. “What will we do about the AH and RT videos though? And how are we gonna tell the community?”

“Look, you guys have pre-recorded videos don’t you?” Burnie asked looking at Jack, who nodded in confirmation. “Then you’re going to have to just release those ones. We have pre-recorded RT ones too, so that’s not a problem for now. Also, I think we should either put out an announcement on the site or make a video and post that, and make the video an important post. Which one do you guys think?”

“Definitely video,” Ray said immediately. “It’ll be more personal and serious, plus people are probably more likely to watch a video than read a journal entry, because not everyone does that.”

“Good point. All agreed on a video then?” Burnie asked and everyone around him nodded in approval.

“Then do you guys want to come to my place and do the video? Then you can be there whilst we decide what to do about productions for the moment, and then you can head off. Obviously we can’t work today, because the police will be all over the building for evidence, but in a few days we’re going to have to start up productions again. We can’t just stop all work for this. I would, but it’s not practical. I can extend some deadlines though.”

“Fair enough. Yeah, we’ll come over,” Jack said, before standing up, everyone else following suit. Walking to the doors leading outside, Burnie started to talk again.

“Hey could you guys help me call everyone? We need to contact them all before any of them leave to go into the office, cause they’d freak out if they drove in with cop cars everywhere.”

“Yeah sure, I’ll call JJ, Blaine and the others in the warehouse.” Ray said.

“I’ve got Monty and his animators.” declared Lindsay.

“I’ll call the guys who work upstairs,” Caiti stated.

“Then I’ll get everyone else,” Burnie replied, “Thanks guys. Also, could you ask everyone to car pool, cause otherwise I don’t think there’ll be enough room for the cars.”

“Yeah, easy done,” Ray said, Caiti nodding in agreement.

“No problem. We’ll see you at yours then,” Lindsay said, before pulling out her phone and walking with Michael to their car, Ray quickly chasing after them. Everyone else said a temporary goodbye, before walking to their cars and driving to Burnie’s.

* * *

Burnie pulled up in his driveway, turned off his car and jumped out just as everyone else started to arrive behind him. Grabbing his phone out of its holder, Burnie finished explaining to Barbara, the last person he had called, that she needed to come over to his house as it was an emergency. Telling her that Kara had agreed to pick her up, Burnie said a quick bye before hitting the end call button and walking to the front door where the others had assembled.

“We’ve all finished calling everyone; they’re all on their way over now.” Lindsay said to Burnie.

“Good. Hopefully there’s enough room for all their cars.”

“Only Jordan isn’t from who I called, and that’s cause he lives way out of the way from everyone and it’ll take him ages to get here by himself,” Ray said.

“All the guys I called have agreed to carpool, so there’s no problem there,” Lindsay said.

“Then there should be enough room. Everyone I called is carpooling. Good thing you have a large front yard, huh?”

“Yeah. Thanks guys,” Burnie said as he unlocked the front door and walked inside, “I’m gonna go and do the video chats now in the study, so if you want to make your video in the lounge feel free. There’s a video camera and tripod in the cabinet under the TV. After that, we’ll just have to wait for the others.”

“Alright. Make sure you tell them that if they want to come over, they’re free to stay at our place. Any of them; we’ve got enough room. Insist on it if you have to; it’ll be one less worry for them,” Jack said as they walked into the lounge.

“I’ll make sure to do that,” Burnie replied. “I’ll be back soon.”

Spinning on his heel, Burnie turned around and walked back towards the front of his house and into the study. Closing the door and going to start up his computer, Burnie sighed as he prepared himself to handle the panic that was going to ensure when he told Gav’s parents and Dan the grim news.

Logging onto his computer and starting up Skype, Burnie prepared himself for questioning as to why he was calling. When Gav had first come over here to work, he, his parents and Burnie had agreed that the easiest way to deliver important or emergency news to each other would be via Skype, seeing as phone calls would cost a lot of money. Burnie and Gav’s parents had also agreed not to do a video chat unless vital, so that they would be able to tell the importance just by looking at the type of call. In short, this was bound to cause panic.

Finding Helen and David Free in his contact list, Burnie hit the video chat option. Hoping that they’d pick up, he made sure the volume on his computer was up high and sat back in his chair. After the 15th ring and just as Burnie started to wonder whether he’d have to call back later, Helen picked up.

“Burnie, hello. Why are you doing a video chat? Where’s Gavin, is he alright?”

“Hi Helen. About Gav, well, could you please just get David too? I’d prefer to tell the two of you together.”

“No…” Helen breathed, going pale at Burnie’s avoidance of answering her question, “I’ll get him right now, wait a moment.”

Helen got and up walked to the left, disappearing from Burnie’s view for about 20 seconds before returning with David next to her, both of them looking extremely worried.

“Hi Burnie. What’s happened to Gavin?” David said, going straight to the point.

“I’m really sorry to tell you guys this, but Gav was working late last night and a man broke in and… I’m really sorry to say this to you but the man had a gun. He shot Gav.”

The reaction was instantaneous. Helen screamed and her head fell into her hands, whilst David’s mouth dropped open in shock, blood draining from his face and eyes not really looking anywhere; just staring into space. Burnie watched them with a sad expression on his face whilst David broke out of his trance and put an arm around Helen, trying to comfort her.

“This happened about 4 and a half hours ago now,” Burnie continued on after a moment, and they looked up at him again, Helen with tears in her eyes, “Thankfully, Gavin managed to get to his phone and call Geoff, who arrived and called an ambulance. Gav’s had surgery, and he’s unconscious in ICU now. Geoff and Griffon are with him, waiting for him to wake up. Also, the nurse at the hospital said that Gav really just lost a considerable amount of blood and had the bullet in him, but now it’s out and he’s hooked up to a blood transfusion, so he should come out of it alright.”

“Oh, thank god,” Helen said, looking a bit calmer, “I still want to come over and see him though. What do you think David?”

“I agree. I can take some time off work; I can use some sick days seeing as I have a number of those saved up.”

“Jack said that he and Caiti are happy for the two of you, and Dan if he wants to come over, to stay at their place.”

“Oh no! We couldn’t just charge into their home demanding somewhere to stay! We’ll find a place,” Helen exclaimed.

“Jack was pretty insistent on it actually,” Burnie said to them with a bit of a smirk on his face. “They just want to do as much as they can to help and give you one less thing to worry about.”

“I don’t really know… I’d still feel terrible about it,” Helen continued on.

“Look, Jack especially has insisted upon it and they just want to help. So let them do so,” Burnie said reasonably.

“Well… I suppose if they really are sure about it. I think we’ll take them up on that, so long as you are okay with it Helen?” David said, looking at Helen.

“I suppose if they are certain,” Helen said finally, nodding in confirmation.

“Good,” Burnie smiled. “I’ll tell them in a moment then. As for when you’re going to arrive, just send me a message over Skype, and I’ll come and pick you up as well as tell Jack and Caiti so they know. And I’m sure they’ll be fine with you staying as long as you want.”

“Thanks Burnie,” David smiled.

“No problem. Look, I think I’m going to have to hang up now; I’ve still gotta call Dan and then have a meeting with the rest of the RT staff.”

“Oh, of course. We won’t hold you up any longer then. Bye Burnie, we’ll see you soon,” Helen said, giving him a small smile, albeit a sad one.

“Alright. See you later then,” Burnie said with a nod. Hitting the end call button, he sighed. _One call down, one to go_ Burnie thought.

* * *

5 minutes later Burnie hit the end call button again. Telling Dan had been just as hard, and his reaction had been much the same as David’s, except for the yell of “Bloody hell!” that had echoed from Burnie’s computer throughout his office. He had immediately agreed on coming over to America to see Gavin and support him and his family. Dan had also been a lot easier to convince about staying at Jack and Caiti’s, having meet them face-to-face multiple times in the past, and therefore not feeling as bad about going to their house to stay whilst being in Austin.

Sighing, Burnie set his computer to sleep mode before standing up and going to the door, opening it and walking through to the kitchen, where he found the Achievement Hunters gather around, looking a bit lost.

“Hey, how’d the calls go?” Caleb asked, noticing Burnie walk into the room.

“As well as can be expected,” Burnie replied. “Gav’s parents and Dan have agreed to come over here as soon as they can. They also agreed to stay at your place,” Burnie continued, addressing Jack and Caiti. “Helen and David took some convincing but I eventually got them to agree. Dan was pretty fine with it when I suggested it.”

“Good. We’ve finished the video, we just need to edit it a little, then upload it. I’ll do that once-” Jack got cut off as there was a knock on the front door.

Looking down the hall from the dining table where he was seated, Ray saw the blurs of multiple people standing outside the front door through the frosted glass side windows.

“Looks like a few people have arrived. Should we tell them what happened immediately or wait for everyone to get here?” Ray asked.

“I think we should wait for everyone. I don’t really want to have to keep repeating myself every 2 minutes,” Burnie replied.

“’Kay. I’ll get the door,” Ray said whilst getting up and heading down the hallway. After hearing the door open and the sound of Blaine, JJ, Barbara, Kara and Ray’s voices, those waiting it the kitchen saw the five of them appear back through the door leading from the hall. The four who didn’t know what the emergency meeting was about immediately started bombarding the others with questions.

“Look, I don’t really want to repeat myself twenty times, so I’m just going to wait ‘till everyone gets here before I tell you guys what’s happened. Grab some food and make your self’s comfy while we wait,” Burnie said.

Noting the serious tone in Burnie’s voice, they four didn’t ask any questions and did as he said. Burnie smirked a little as he heard Finn’s voice from Adventure Time come on from the TV in the lounge.

“You guys can help your self’s to anything you’d like as well,” Burnie said to the Achievement Hunters. “Who knows how long it’ll take for everyone to get here.”

Smiling and saying their thanks, the others got up and went to raid the cupboard for some food. Not feeling hungry, Burnie got up and walked through to the lounge to sit down next to JJ to stare at the TV but not really watch Adventure Time, his thoughts clouded by the thought of telling everyone in the office what had happened. That reaction was bound to be horrific, and Burnie didn’t feel like thinking about the panic and shock that it would cause just yet.

* * *

His eyes felt like they were glued together. He tried to open them, but it seemed impossible. It was like they were glued shut. He couldn’t open them, but he continued to try. He had to be able to eventually. _Nearly there. Got it!_ Finally forcing them open, he winced at the feeling of the crustiness around his eyes.

Sitting up, he noticed that he was in a dark room. Nothing like where he had been before. _Where had he been before? Where was he now?... Who was he?_ He tried to remember, but he couldn’t. Raking his memory, he didn’t find anything. Nothing. What was going on?

Finding that he had gained some energy, he stood up and looked around. He couldn’t find anything other than darkness. Wait. There!

A faint trickle of light was coming from that direction. Walking towards the light, he stopped dead when a picture came to his mind, and fear clouded his senses. A man in a mask. He couldn’t see his face. Only his eyes. _His eyes, boring into his own. Eye’s that held no emotion, no feeling, no sentiment. Nothing but a cold darkness was present._

Starting to breathe heavily in fear, he shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. What was going on? Now panting heavily, he put his hands on his knees, trying to keep himself stable. What was happening?

Suddenly, he felt calm. Safe. This came with a voice. He remembered this voice, but he didn’t know where from. _“Please wake up. You’re killing me man. Just open your damn eyes.”_

Standing up straight again, he looked around for the voice. The calming, soothing, reassuring voice.  But he didn’t find it. Instead he found… There he was. The masked man was there again. He could see him in the light. Trying to run, to get away from the fear that he didn’t understand but didn’t question, he found he couldn’t move. The masked man started running towards him, getting closer and closer…

He heard the voice again. _“Wake up you selfish prick. Wake up. Please, Gavin.”_

Gavin! Gavin Free! That’s who he was. Feeling his mind flood with memories, he remembered who the voice belonged to. Geoff. And the masked man who was… right in front of him. Holding a gun. Pointed at him. He remembered the pain, he remembered the fear, the terror that gripped him as he had tried to escape. The terror that was present once again as the masked man stared him down once more.

Trying to run away, he found his feet were glued to the floor. He could only watch as the man looked at him for a moment, before a blinding pain was in his side once again, noise ringing in his ears. The man wasn’t there anymore. Where’d he go? He was standing right in front on him a second ago. Now, as he lay on the floor, watching his world go completely black, he closed his eyes and let himself go with it. It was easier, letting himself float away to where he knew would be nothing. No danger. No fear. Nothing to be afraid of. The last thing he heard was the soothing voice. Geoff’s voice.

_“You’ll be okay. I know you will be. You have to be…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I have no idea what Gavin’s parents’ names are, so I made them up. Helen just seemed like a good choice and I chose David because it is Gavin’s middle name and quite a few parents give kids middle names related to the family, so yeah.
> 
> I also looked up the time difference between Oxford, England and Austin, Texas and I found out that Oxford is 5 hours ahead of Austin, which worked perfectly for my story! I also finally discovered the page break option, so I put those in instead of these ~~~~~. I feel a bit silly now that I didn't see them before. Oh well :P
> 
> Anyway, I think that’s all I’ve got to say about this chapter. Hope you liked it. Let me know with a review!


	5. A/N - I will continue this soon!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, or told any of you guys what's going on. School is literally insane and I've also been having health problems. I may as well tell you what it is, considering it's a very rare condition and I'd like it to get a bit more awareness. I've recently been diagnosed with Musicogenic Epilepsy, which, as I said, is a very rare condition in which music actually causes seizures. I've only had them whilst playing piano, and thankfully for me I've only had 3, but yeah, it's been causing me to have some problems, but thankfully now I've got medication and it seems to be going fine. If you want to know more, there is some stuff on the internet; you can just look it up.

Anyway, as for the story, sadly, I don't think I'm going to have time to do any more on Chapter 5 (I have started it) until after my Exams are done, because this year is full on and just work work work. My last exam finishes on the 14th of November, so hopefully soon after that (and after I've relaxed for a bit) I'll be up and going again as normal.

Again, sorry for the huge delay, and virtual cookies for anyone still willing to read this after the delay. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter is done! And yes, I’m mean, so I ended it on a cliffy hehe. So what’d you think? Hope you like it! Please review! :)
> 
> By the way, the title for this story was the best thing I could come up with, and I know it’s not very good. If anyone comes up with a better title, could you please suggest it to me? :)
> 
> One more thing. As for updates for this story, I’m going to try and update as often as I can, but I can’t promise that this will be fast. School this year is crazy for me, cause it’s Year 12 which is my last year before University, and I’ve got all the huge exams at the end of the year plus many tests throughout the year. So basically, I’ll try my best to update as frequently as possible, but this still may not be very often.


End file.
